Rekindle
by Righteous-Flame
Summary: 2 years after the events of "Frost and Fire", both Finn and Flame Princess have had time to grow up away from each other. Now its finally time for a reunion. Will their relationship be revived, or snuffed out for good?


**(Since we have another 2 weeks or so until the next new episode, I decided to make this before they show us what happens between Finn and FP. This one is more serious than my other fics, and I wanted to see what I could do with it. I think it came out pretty well, but remember, I'm always open to critique and suggestions!)**

* * *

In a quaint bar on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom, Finn sat at the counter fiddling with the letter he received from Flame Princess in his hand. The "Stop & Slurp", it's where they agreed to meet. While he waited, he had a lot of time to think. To think about what he should say, how he should act, and what she would say.

It's been a whole year since he last saw Flame Princess, and two years since they broke up. Finn tried to patch things up with her back then, and though she did forgive him and remained his friend, they never got close enough get into a relationship again. About a year after the incident, Flame Princess decided to leave on an adventure of her own. A journey to discover what she truly was, good or evil. She left for unknown lands to find herself.

They were both 16 now, and in the time she's been gone Finn has had time to grow up and reflect on his actions. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to put manipulate his own girlfriend like that. He said he was sorry back then, but that wasn't enough. Rather than take responsibility for his actions, he tried to justify them and pin the blame on his dreams and the Cosmic Owl. Finn now realized his childish mistake, costing him the only lover he's ever had.

But now he had a second chance. A chance to genuinely apologize and take responsibility. He didn't know if she would take him back, but he at least wanted to make things right.

The door to the bar creaked open, and Finn turned around in his seat. His eyes lit up as he saw the beautiful glowing girl in the doorway. She looked around for a moment, and soon met eyes with him. Finn practically jumped out of his seat as he ran over to greet her. Much to his relief, she ran to him as well.

"Flame Princess!"

"Finn!"

Without thinking, he immediately gave her a friendly hug. She hugged him back and, to his surprise, she didn't burn him. She still felt hot. So hot, in fact, that it almost hurt to hug her. But this was nothing compared to how it used to be, when just touching her could sear one's flesh.

He looked at her in astonishment. "Woah. I can actually touch you!"

"Yeah. I've had a lot of time to practice" she smiled. "Sorry if it still hurts. I'm still working on it, but at least it doesn't burn you!"

"FP, that's awesome! You're totally amazing!" he said with a huge grin.

"Thanks," she giggled "but you can let go of me now, you know."

"Oh!" He suddenly realized he was still hugging her and retracted his arms. "Heh, sorry about that."

After a bit more greeting, they went to sit down at a table. There, they talked about what's been going on with each other over the past year they've been apart. They swapped stories, laughed, and both were happy to share each other's company.

"So, you learned how to control your temperature all by yourself?" Finn asked.

"Pretty much." she replied.

"And what about your 'elemental matrix' thingy?"

"Well, as I learned to control my temperature, it seems like that also became controllable."

"Dang, FP. You really are something…"

As much as he enjoyed talking to her, there was one question he was itching to ask, but was worried about the answer. He finally built up the courage to ask her.

"So, uh, what did you decide? For yourself, I mean. Did you decide to be… good?" He asked timidly.

"Nope." FP said matter-of-factly.

Finn gulped a little. "Oh… Then… you decided to be evil? N-not that there's anything wrong with that! We can still be friends, right? I mean, I'm fine with you being evil and…"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, Finn. I didn't decide to be evil."

"Huh?" Now he was really confused.

"I'm neither, Finn. I did a lot of thinking, and I think I finally get it now. Thing's aren't that black and white. I'm not evil, but I'm also not good. I'm me. Good and evil doesn't define me. I love to burn things, but I'm not out to destroy everything. I have a temper, but I don't want to hurt people. I decided to focus on what makes me who I am, not strive to be good or evil." She paused after her little speech. "Sorry, did that make sense?"

Finn was visibly trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. From the beginning, he'd thought people really were as simple as good and evil.

"Uh, yeah..." He replied. "I've just never thought of it that way, I guess. Either way, I'm just glad you found what you were looking for! I've been doing a lot of thinking too."

"Oh yeah? About what?" she asked.

"Ummm…" he looked around the bar. It wasn't exactly crowded, but there were still plenty of people around. "Can we talk about it outside?"

"Oh, sure." she said with a little confusion.

They stepped out and walked to a nearby clearing overlooking the Candy Forest. It was much quieter here; the hustle and bustle of the bar became only a faint murmur.

Finn took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. "Flame Princess, the past year you've been gone, I just couldn't stop thinking. About you. I missed everything about you! Your smile, your flames, and just… you. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get rid of the pain in my guy knowing that I'd lost you. I think…" He looked at her as she listened to his words. "I think I'm in love with you…"

She stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "Finn, what you did back then really hurt me. It made me question everything."

"I know!" He responded, angry at himself. "I know… I messed up so bad, you were right to break up with me. I just can't believe what a donkus I was! And I tried to blame it on the Cosmic Owl. But…" He sighed. "But it was my fault, FP. It was all my fault. I was such a dumb kid; it took me this long to get it. I _used_ you and it makes me sick just thinking about it! And when you left, I thought I'd lost you forever!" He closed his eyes tight and a few tears started to roll down his face. "I'm just so sorry, Flame Princess…"

He soon felt the tears on his cheeks. "Aw jeez" he sniffed. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to cry…" he said weakly.

Before he could wipe them away, Flame Princess gently brought her hand to his cheek. The tears sizzled against her palm. It hurt her a little, but she didn't mind.

"W-wha?" Finn uttered, surprised to feel her delicate hand on his cheek.

She looked him in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "We all make mistakes, Finn. I've made plenty in my life too. The important part is realizing them and learning from them. And I think that's what you just did. We had so many great times together; I don't think a single mistake should ruin that."

"Does… does this mean you'll give me another chance?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, it does." she nodded.

With a weak laugh, Finn felt a smile return to his face. They hugged each other tightly, savoring each other's embrace. As much as he'd love to stay like this, Finn carefully broke the hug to ask another question.

"C-can I… kiss you?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

Flame Princess blushed and silently nodded, surprised at the bold request. With their arms still wrapped around each other, they leaned their faces together and closed their eyes. Their lips locked in an intimate moment they've never been able to share properly before. Her lips felt burning hot against his as they both became lost in the moment.

After some time in this embrace, their lips finally separated. They both smiled very satisfied smiles as they thought about their newly rekindled relationship.

"Finn?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too…"


End file.
